The Flame of Love's Passion
by FE Girl 1
Summary: There is lots of things going on when Tai, Matt, Izzy, Matt's dad, and Maria go to the camp. What happens when things spark between Tai and Maria? TaixOc


**I do not own Digimon!**

It was that late night at the camp when Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Maria was sitting around the fire, talking and having some roasted marshmallows together, having laughs while Matt's father went to sleep. For once, Izzy did not have his laptop with him as he happily ate a marshmallow while Maria was talking about her trip at New Zealand.

"Glad you had fun there," Izzy said. "I wish we were there."

"Yeah, we did miss you. Sora missed you the most since you two are like sisters," Matt said.

Maria said, "I know, but still, I need to have a place to go away somewhere."

Tai said, "Sure, after all, you did help us a lot by destroying the control spires with us. We are still thankful for your help, Maria."

With a smile, Maria said, "Thanks. That's such a nice thing to say."

Tai blushed a little, scratching his head with embarrassment. Then Izzy and Matt asked Maria to sing for them and she did. She was improving on using her notes on her singing and they were happy for that.

Then Matt said, "I better go get ready for bed."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. It's late as well, so we better hit the sack."

Tai said, "Maria and I will take out the fire and then we will come in."

Nodding, Matt said, "Try not to burn yourself!"

"As if!" Tai pouted.

Maria laughed and picked up the water bucket to pour it out, but Tai stopped her. She looked at him with an odd look like he was insane or something.

"What?" she asked.

Tai said, "Sit down. I want to talk to you some more. I mean, I really missed you since you were away."

Maria blushed a little and then she said, "Oh… ok…"

They sat near the fire and then Tai was glancing at Maria, thinking about how much she had grown. Her blonde hair had grown long and it reached to the middle of her back. Her sapphire eyes were the same and she was more beautiful than the last time he had saw her. He did love Sora, but he knew that he could never have her since she loves Matt and not him. He never asked her, but he knew since she always talked to Matt and spends a lot of time with him. Maria saw Tai looking at her and she blushed.

She asked, "Is something the matter, Tai? Do I still have a bit of marshmallow on my face?"

Tai shook his head and said, "No, it's just that I... I really do miss you and that you have grown a lot since I last saw you..."

Maria faced the fire and said, "Oh... You have grown up as well... Kari told me."

"You and Kari emailed each other?"

"Yeah. I really did miss you and Kari the most since you two are my closest friends besides Matt and Sora."

"Maria..."

Then Tai leaned in and gently kissed Maria on the cheek and she blushed, looking at him with a little squeak. The brunette just grinned as he chuckled, seeing how red the young girl's face got.

She asked, "What was that for?!"

That got the teenage boy grinning more. "For being cute. You want another?"

That got Maria to let out a laugh and said, "I got something for ya!!"

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, tackling him to the ground. Tai immediatly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and they kissed like that until they heard cheers and whoops. They pulled away to see Matt, Izzy, and Matt's dad up at the cottage's deck, watching the whole thing while having big grins on their faces. The two teens let go of each other and blushed like mad.

"About time!!" Matt called out.

"Way ta go, Tai!!" Izzy called out.

Matt's dad just whooped with a big thumbs-up.

Tai scowled. "Hey! That was not cool!"

Maria just took out the fire before she glared at the moment ruiners. Then she threw the bucket at Izzy and he fell back with a cry of pain. Matt gulped as Tai charged towards the cottage, revenge shining in his eyes. He and his dad screamed, picked upi Izzy and ran into the cottage, trying to escape the wrath of Tai as he was trying to get them.

Maria shook her head and muttered, "Some things never change..."

**Liked it? Let me know? Please review and no flames or complaints or mention of Mary Sues!**


End file.
